megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 5: Rock of Ages
: Previous Arc: Spiritus Ex Machina ←—→ Next Arc: TBA Proto-Type is the fifth story arc of the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. It is a two-part arc detailing the comic's take on the origins of Proto Man and his life before separating from Dr. Light. This arc is the first to use a two-shorts style for its issue, as well as being the first arc not divided into four parts. __TOC__ Issue List Story Part One: Father and Son While cleaning out the Light Labs database one day, Rock asks Dr. Light about an entry for DLN-000, Blues. With a heavy heart, Dr. Light tells Rock that Blues is his older brother as well as Dr. Light's "first triumph and greatest failure". Flashing back to years ago, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily have just finished Blues to serves as the prototype for their contracted military robot. Blues demonstrates self-awareness shortly after awakening and Dr. Light takes him out into the world for culture, acquired the scarf and sunglasses that would later become emblematic of him. He grows into a happy young boy, even eager when it's time for the combat tests. The tests initially go well, but Blues soon suffers a short in his system due to his solar core. The test is cut short, but the military is pleased enough to order a simplied version for future use. Later, Blues awakens and hears Light and Wily arguing over upgrading Blues, as the new upgrade carries a risk of wiping his personality. Dr. Light later chats with Dr. Lalinde about it and begins to wonder if giving Blues a personality was the right thing to do. Devestated his own father would think such, Blues packs up and flees into the night. Back in the present, Rock suggests they go looking, but Dr. Light figures it a waste of time since his faulty core would have failed by now, unaware Blues is alive and well under the name Break Man. Construction Derby Guts Man is working on a dam construction project when Dr. Light arrives. Due to heavy rain, he has brought a new Robot Master to help named Concrete Man. The two bicker about who can do the job better, but when the rain pours on, the two work together to complete the dam in time and prevent a flood. Deciding to work together instead of fight, they relax with some karaoke. Short Circuits: Dr. Wily creates Origami Man. Part Two --- Previews MM17-1.jpg|Page #1 MM17-2.jpg|Page #2 MM17-3.jpg|Page #3 MM17-4.jpg|Page #4 MM17-5.jpg|Page #5 Trivia *"Origami Man" in Short Circuits issue 17 is likely to be either referenced from a line said by Rock in issue 2 ("Why couldn't you make Origami Man or Pillow Man, Dr. Light?"), or a reference/play to the game Rock, Paper, Sissors, provided that in Japan, Mega Man's name is originally Rock Man, and Cut Man's Rolling Cutters are based on a pair of scissors. *The tune Blues is whistling in the first issue is the first few notes of his iconic theme. References Category:Mega Man (Archie Comics)